custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Adventure to Three Places (Season 4 Pilot, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Adventure to Three Places is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on Janurary 7, 1997. This was a semi-remake of Three Wishes. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on a trip to three places including the fun park, the moon, and even a farm. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Keesha *Alec *Jason *Tosha *Maria *Mookin the Alien Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Let's Go on an Adventure #Just Imagine #London Town #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear #Mr. Knickerbocker #This Old Man #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #If You're Happy and You Know It #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Jingle at the Window #Games #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #I See The Moon #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Floating Together So Free #Medley (Pat a Cake / Jack Be Nimble / Ring Around the Rosie / London Bridge) #One Two Buckle My Shoe #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #It's Good to Be Home #Friends are Forever #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the new material of "Barney Songs". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Artist Fun!". *The end credit music is the same from Three Wishes, except the kids' vocals were cut off. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Artist Fun!", except Baby Bop's vocals (which are a mix of the ones from "Fun & Games" (high-pitched) and "Season 4" (high-pitched)) are added. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from "Three Wishes" *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, Barney and Carlos mess up the rope, and BJ is tangled up in the jump rope, spins around and falls down. *When BJ yells "Whooooaaaa! Oof!!" while he is tangled up in the jump rope, spins around and falls down, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *After BJ tangles the jump rope, spins around, and falls down, He tells Barney that his tail hurts a little bit. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage on BJ's hurt tail to make it feel better. *After "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ had to leasve to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle end disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from "A Day at the Beach" *After Baby Bop and BJ leave, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "The Backyard Show" *This was the first video to take place in the Second Era sets, and with the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices, and the Season 2 Barney doll. Category:Custom Barney Home Videos